dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive14
Category:UserTalk Archive Hufflepuff They haven't posted a Seeker, Bond, so should I award the match by default to Gryffindor, or wait, or what? Alex Jiskran 01:34, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Slytherin With Ashley in hospital, Bond, do you want me to find some Slytherin to RP in the game, as, at present, there is only Landon as Seeker? Alex Jiskran 06:35, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Ollivander's and Weasleys' In Echo's absence, Bond, I've picked up these two. I assume you'll let me know if you want someone else to run them. Alex Jiskran 13:04, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Levista Black If you need her RPing whilst you have Barant in play, I'm happy to do that at any stage. I'm assuming Ashley will be hors de combat for a while in St. Mungo's, but pretty much any of Echo's chars you want me to pick up (briefly) I can. Alex Jiskran 13:20, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Welcome Back Okay, I'll move them both up, Thanks for the warm welcome too! Maragal, Owl Me! 13:20, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Initial impulse My gut reaction, Bond, is to say that if it's a simple question of the work, I'm happy to pick that up and leave Echo with the Bcrat title for a while longer. I don't think any unnecessary pressure should be added to her situation, and she is your only female Bcrat in a situation where female users predominate. If she comes to you to discuss her status, that's different, but for now I don't think anything should be sent to her questioning her plans. She knows as well as anyone, I imagine, the protocols on absence, but if ever there were a case for making an exception, I believe this is it. Alex Jiskran 13:36, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Stephen Kullervo Kunze As I'm already busy enough with active chars, Bond, and Colin687 is going on a two-month hiatus, is it possible to consider this char "mothballed" if I put an Inactivity banner,or similar, on him? I'm content not having any WHPS chars (of my own) as it keeps my focus Ministry side, and gives me no conflicts of loyalty/info. Alex Jiskran 14:10, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Ishy and Lily Sorry, Bond, I moved the RP to the Forbidden Forest once the script problem was resolved. It's all there. :) Alex Jiskran 15:09, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Adria Hey, Bond:) I was wondering if I could make a seer. Well, not really make, but make into... Kinda. Well, I want to make Adria a seer. She's taking divination, and she's technically a halfblood, so one of her distant relatives could have been a seer? ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 19:11, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Just a little something A little thing they do over at CHB. I thought it might be nice to show my friends how much I appreciate them. I will "borrow" German Alkaev if you want him RPed in Echo's abscence. Roleplay track Bond, someone seems to have eliminated the entire line of RP related badges. I assume thar requires Admin access. Alex Jiskran 19:27, November 2, 2012 (UTC) : The Roleplay, Administration and the shop tracks on the achievements is missing. It can only be accessed by admins meaning that a admin has taken those achievements off. : 09:32, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Updates/ideas Well, im back if you didnt know. Check my blog for more info. Anyway. I think we should start a potions club. Of course, it would be school controlled, so therefore a teacher would lead it. Likely the current potions master. Also, I would Like a character of mine, Alice Kunze to be the new Herbology teacher after Aquile's death if that could be possible. Derek Kunze, Alice's husband, killed Aquile, so i think it would be interesting, plus Alice needs work inside Hogwarts, making her use as a spy there for the WHPS and stuff. Tell me what ya think Colin687 03:01, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Daily Prophet Hey Bond. Since you're one of the bureaucrats, I thought it be best to speak to you. You see, me and Colin got this idea of doing a "Daily Prophet". This Daily Prophet we hope to fix with consist of two main sections OOC and IC news. It's pretty self explanatory. OOC will cover Wiki news while IC covers what's going on within the roleplay wizarding world thing. Users from across the wiki will be permitted to submit articles, which will be put in the Prophet (if they're fit to be in the Daily Prophet, of course). We hope you like the idea and will allow us to give it a shot. Weirdo Guy (talk) 04:12, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey Bond, well, I'm sorry if I caused troubles to you before and now, I kinda feel like you dislike me >.< I'm really really sorry. I know that last time I was supposed to teach classes and I never did a good job of it and I am also sorry for that. I just hope I can make it up to you. If you need extra help, you can contact me and I'll help you right away. Thank You Sincerely, P.S. if ever, the Daily Prophet gets approved, could you tell WG and Colin that I want to help too? Shanks. Trelawney Award So Bond, ummm, can I make the Trelawney Award? For having over 250 edits on DARP WIki? Thanks. Astorie and the Rawkes Hi Bond. Well, I have a char called Astorie, and she and her siblings are currently 'discovering' that they are actually half-bloods. Sooo.....how Liss, Mel, WG and I are doing it, is that we plan on making them into various magical things, Adria and Livie into seers (see Liss's message above), and I'm not sure about Apollo, but we plan on making Torie into a metamorphagus. Sooo.....I am asking permission to make her a metamorph. Tanks, [[User:Shanisaskirata1411|'~Shani~']] [[User talk:Shanisaskirata1411|'I believe that if life gives you lemons...']] you should make lemonade... And have a party!!!! 01:04, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Three-way parley The clever heading is courtesy of Alex (Jiskran). I would very much like to chat with both of you when or if that would be at all possible. Please owl me when you have the chance. Kirá (talk) 09:45, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Forum:Jayde_Scarlett_Requiem Bond, I OK'd this, but I wasn't sure how you'd feel about the half-vampire/half-veela mother for a teaching applicant. Alex Jiskran 20:26, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Did chu get mah message? Badges It was, in fact. Bond, a problem which "self-corrected". I believe it happened early evening (UTC) Friday (I'd say around 18.00), and was OK again something less than 24 hours later. As Foot observed which it went right again, it may well have been some wikia based glitch - maybe they changed some universal coding or something. Alex Jiskran 15:59, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Quidditch Should I declare the match abandoned, Bond, as November 5th is ending, and that was the deadline? Alex Jiskran 22:31, November 5, 2012 (UTC) PS Declared the forfeit at about 06.30 (Nov 6) UTC which is just after midnight EST. A Animagi Registry There are requests here from as far back as July pending approval, Bond. Do you want me to deal with them? Alex Jiskran 20:16, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Common Room New Photos Hiya Bond! I found new photos for the Common Rooms. Here they are: Do you mind if we use these pictures for the common rooms? Thanks! Back I should be back on the wiki semi-regular from now on! :) Can we meet on chat tonight sometime after 1:30pm in your time, so I can get caught up with what I missed? Echo ar 17:21, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, I just got back here and I already made a mistake! :P I meant today, not yesterday. Echo ar 19:44, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, Bond! I really do appreciate it! I'm on now, and I'll be on for the next 2 hours or so. Echo ar 00:18, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :It's fine Bond, I know you said that time wasn't the best for you. We'll just catch up this weekend. I'll be on for most of the evening tonight until around 8pm your time, and I'll be on and off all day Saturday and Sunday. Echo ar 20:38, November 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: ... Hi bond....You sent an owl to an unnamed user, a few minutes back.....Sorry, but that was me. I thought I had logged in, but sadly, I hadnt. Tanks, [[User:Shanisaskirata1411|'~Shani~']] [[User talk:Shanisaskirata1411|'I believe that if life gives you lemons...']] you should make lemonade... And have a party!!!! 15:08, November 8, 2012 (UTC). Heres the link to the 'user':http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:70.96.146.20 and heres the link to the page:http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/General_RP:Mythology#6th_Years. Tanks, [[User:Shanisaskirata1411|'~Shani~']] [[User talk:Shanisaskirata1411|'I believe that if life gives you lemons...']] you should make lemonade... And have a party!!!! 16:13, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi - permission I'm contacting you because ive been told you're the one to ask if i want my character to have certain abilities. I'm about to go into writing a full bio about my characters life, as i respect granting abilities to such simple characters is pointless, so in effect i'm asking in advance. My character if Hermione Sofia Zoe Kathleen Lily Prince. I'm wishing to be granted the allowence to have her as a metamorphmagus, and an animagus of a panther as it suits both her activaties and her personality (even if it is not written down yet). I know that i don't have many edits here at all and that doesn't make me creditable, but i have been spending a great deal of my time studying and editing harry potter wiki. Again, I'm not asking for imediate approval of such abilities (thought that would be nice), just please write back soon with a form of guidlne as to how much i need to have on the character profile before such things are allowed. Thank you. :) The Half-Blood Prince Mischief Managed Always Busyness I'm fully aware of the hectic of late, Bond, but Lily hasn't posted on the Forbidden Forest with Ishy for ages, or back in the post-attack main section. Alex Jiskran 06:21, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hogwarts Dueling Club I feel, Bond, that players perhaps should be limited to a maximum one char each per house in this area. Alex Jiskran 09:40, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Common Room Pics Oh right.... I would like to have them on the common room pages. Thanks. :Oh... and I also have new pictures for the dueling club. this one should be at top: and below it should be this: oh..... and would you also like me to code the page with html? Thanks! Aggressive assembly I was thinking about your Dueling Club comments, Bond, and perhaps, rather than limiting number of chars, we should say that each player with char(s) on a given team gets one vote in electing the head of that team. Otherwise, I'm worried, someone might put in three, let's say, and have almost a majority stake in the team, as it were. Alex Jiskran 21:31, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Mythology Teacher Hello Bond, I had a question about the the Mytholoogy teacher.. Could Alice Kunze fill the spot? I think it'd be interesting because she is in the WHPS so she could kind of be a spy for them, but I was gonna kind of have Alice like, first start out a Dark Wizard, but then gradually become good. Please reply Colin687 22:09, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Discrepancy User:MrvN1014, Bond, shows up on the Admin User List as having 745 edits, but his page says 0. :P Alex Jiskran 07:00, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Character Thank you. I have poor internet connection so can't write a long reply right now, but will go into detail hopefully by monday. I don't currently have many plans for other characters on here and intend to have her as my main one. (I may create a family for her but nothing much more so I'm not worried about the animagus thing). I was hoping to have her return to hogwarts as a professor. (Is it possible to have two professors on the same subject?) And I was wondering if you could give me some guidence on images. I was informed that it's a bad idea to have images of actual actors who played in the movies, but would thisbe objected, as the hair colour is different and in no way appears to be in a school setting (so doesnt look how emma looked when playing hermione.) Other than that, no questions spring to mind, and I hope I can add more to the profile in the near future. :) The Half-Blood Prince Mischief Managed Always Potions Club Hey Bond! First off, congrats on 11,000 edits. Secondly, I would like to know what you would think if we started a potions club at Hogwarts? Tell me what you think Colin687 16:19, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Darius Darius is a sixth year can be eligible for the Gryffindor dueling captain position please let me know if he can.Here Darius Eagle .Thank you Captain<Pikachu 17:07, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Ancient Runes Bond, I'm working through the "Orphaned pages" and the lack of a "General RP" page for this subject has created a number of such. Can I resurrect the basic page, just so they are linked again? Thanks, Alex Jiskran 20:25, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Character Created Thank you for your help. My character has been created and I've provided a decent history. I'm working with the profile layout right now so it's looks a little off but it'll be sorted soon. anyway, as we discussed before hand, I'd like my character to be both an animagus and metamophagus. Her metamormagus powers come as a complication because her mother was a seer. I'm fine with taking the time to take the animagus class, but I've been told I need to ask for your permission to allow her to be both animagus and metamophmugus due to the problem of over-powering the character. Anyway, I'm hoping I can just have your acceptence in writing so i can move on. Jiskran has also helped me locate the position of Mthology Professor is vacant and I would like my character to take up that role. I have plans for out-of-lesson practices and additional help prepared so all role-playing is controlled and over-viewed. Get back to me soon please. The Half-Blood Prince Mischief Managed Always Prophecies As the Hall has nothing, Bond, is it OK if Sarah's ravens, Hugin and Munin, add their own prognostication? Alex Jiskran 14:40, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Hogwarts Dueling Club About ten users have made twenty-odd edits, Bond, in the last four days, most of those being the addition of one or more names to the house lists. I've removed Noah Magic, as he's long gone. I agree with the "regulars first" for Captain principle. Alex Jiskran 16:27, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Lessons Thank you for the permission. I just have a thought on the mthology lessons. I was planning on creating an out of lesson club for passionate students which would occur once a week (roughtly), so would it be possible to start that now (as a taster for those that want to consider taking it next year)? And is Professor Diomedes the other professor? (sorr my y doesn't work well). The Half-Blood PrinceMischief Managed Always :I've contacted Colin about the club and am waiting for a reply. It would, however, appear that Professor Evander Diomedes is currently teaching the class. Is he onl doing so temporarily or is it permanant? I don't wish to question you judgement at all, just wandering if you had seen. The Half-Blood PrinceMischief Managed Always ::Jisk has just explained all about Diomes so no need to explain on that front. :) The Half-Blood PrinceMischief Managed Always Veela I contacted you about this a long time ago, and I think I've found a way for this char to not be so overpowered. I had the idea of her being exiled from her "group", and with that they tried to weaken her powers and succeeded. Because of this, she has all the powers of a regular Veela however it after using them (except for the attraction thing), she gets tired/weaker. In order to even it out as well, I made it that she is inable to learn much wizarding magic, and can only perform very simple spells. I'm planning on having her join the Morituri by the way, if you accept the idea. Thanks. :Thanks! That's exactly what I had in mind for her. Match to needle Do you want to change the incantation in the book, Bond? There it's "acus virga ignis!" Alex Jiskran 18:14, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Could you possibly RP Felicia for a while? (As in helping me catch up on Herbology) Thanks Okay thank you. Trying to explain it i realize how hard it is to describe to writing in the spaces etc. And thanks for the tips :) The Half-Blood PrinceMischief Managed Always Quidditch To the best of my knowledge, spells which have no detrimental effect, and do not directly move the various balls, are permitted. There is, for example, the Gripping Charm. So, I see no problem with a healing spell. Alex Jiskran 22:15, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Update Hi. I don't know if anyone's realized, but on the home it it states that Harry Potter Wiki has less than 10,000 articles but if you look you'll see they are currently on 10,445. I don't know if you have the authority to change it, but I just felt i ought to point it out. The Half-Blood Prince Mischief Managed ... A matter of policy I think, Bond, we may have to come up with a guideline at least for how many places any one char can be at a given time. Professor_Hermione_Sofia_Zoe_Kathleen_Lily_Prince is currently in about a dozen different locations simultaneously, which is going to make any cause and effect almost impossible to calculate. Alex Jiskran 22:38, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Any chance you can come on Chat? Alex Jiskran 23:12, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Alice Kunze Interview Hey Bond, i dont know if you've just been gone, or if you've forgotten or what, but I posted at the Headmaster's tower. Im waiting for the gargoyle to let me pass. Colin687 02:25, November 15, 2012 (UTC) The Darkness of Durmstrang With the rise of the WHPS, Bond, as well as an increasing number of Durmstrang transfer students and former pupils at Hogwarts, should we be building a Dark Spell List, for those who've met it as a friend, rather than a Defence subject? It would be a logical place to assemble elements, at least, of various chars' private spell books. Alex Jiskran 07:23, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Reply Right. I'm not going to start apologising,thanking or whatever for the long note, but basically, I'm in the middle of sorting everything out. I've been left with 2 wand cores, I've changed the alias to just various greeak mythological characters, I'm changin zones of my backstory, but would request if I could mention my brothers full name once, but then only refer to him as QuinSev or something to that nature. I don't plan to claim any relatives apart from my biological parents, my adopted brothers and adoptive parents. I hope you don't mind me stating that I'm related to the Prince line due to my surname, as I don't state speciafically that I'm ralated to a certain character. (I don't think) I understand about the quarters thing. I just got overwhellmed when creating that and mixed everything up. I'm planning on deleting various pages and recreating them as a family home format. Eg. Jericho House/Hermione's Bedroom. The links at the top are mostly there to remind me to do things relavent to class as I've set a rough deadline for the mythology group to start and I don't want to miss anthing. Soon the will be replaced with things like My Possessions so sorry about that, I wasn't expecting man people to come looking at the page while it wasn't yet finished as you can well see b all the empty spaces. I think I've covered everything I wanted to ask. I'm in the middle of changing everything as well as editing the mythology corner of the wiki so it will get done even if it's not by the end of today. Thank you for reminding me to take action though. The Half-Blood Prince Mischief Managed ... Ciaran and Draco I'd like to start laying the foundations of a relationship between these two, Bond, so I was thinking of having Draco hunt Ciaran down. If you like the idea, give me some clues about where he might find him. :) Alex Jiskran 16:28, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Department_of_Magical_Law_Enforcement/Ministry_of_Magic_Courtrooms I am, rather atypically for me, Bond, lost for words here. Any thoughts? Alex Jiskran 18:55, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Interview I wanted to know if Alice had to go to the Headmaster's office to get an interview for Mythology spot? Also, possibly an interview with Kinsel and a Prophet Editor? Colin687 22:47, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Slytherin Quidditch team I know Mist is in charge of it, but she's inactive and they had to cancel the last match and can we at least replace Max Fields and David O'Hara? Their users haven't been on since June. And can there be a back-up captain, until/if Mist comes back? Rabbit (talk) 05:29, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Proposals Hey Bond, I gotta lot to say so hold on to your cape. 1. The Herbology teacher user (Mistelm) is inactive. I think we should get a new one. Perhaps one of the Mythology teachers could teach it for the time being, seeing they have nothing but Herbology club to work on. Or maybe just the younger years Professor could do it all 2. Slytherin Quidditch Captains are innactive, we need some new ones. That's all I know about that though so... 3. Can we get a Herbology Club? For the students with a special interest in Herbology? 4. Can we get a Potions club? For the students with special interest in Potionry? 5. Does Alice Kunze need to speak with the Headmaster to have an interview with him, or are we going to consider she passed? 6. Where've ya been lately? I haven't seen ya in? Well, thats all I have to say. please do respond. Colin687 10:16, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hope you don't mind It sounded as though you were having general editing difficulties, Bond, and your talk page was getting inordinately long, so I created Archive 13 for October 2012. I trust that won't cause you too many problems. Alex Jiskran 16:16, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Spell List As I dont't want 'Vendetta Corsicana' etc. all over the place, Bond, I added the following:- NB: Spells where the creator's name are listed can only be learnt from those who have been taught it by the creator, unless an Admin gives special permission. In order words, you need at least an indirect link to the person who made up the spell, someone who knew them, to teach it to you Alex Jiskran 07:14, November 18, 2012 (UTC) PS Why is Morsmordre on here? There are no Death Eaters, nor their Dark Lord. :P Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions/Back Catalogue Bond, I decided, since I've been uploading pics for customers to offer them a choice of specifics, to create the above back catalogue for MM. I added a large number of male outfits as well, as practically no guys order dress robes. :P Alex Jiskran 09:40, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Apothecary Do you think I would be allowed to create an apothecary and second character as the shop owener in the near future. I've asked Jisk about it and he's given me a little guidence, but seeing as you're a b-crat, i suppose i need to ask you the same question. Thanks :) ZRS Fizzy Bongs (Accio Owl! Send Owl!) Headmaster's Tower Bond, I have posted at the Headmaster's tower. It is at the utmost importance you RP there right away, letting Colin in. I would tell you, but it would be more interesting to have you working with Kinsel as though you don't know what happened in Char and Out of Char. Colin687 03:31, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Character Um, bond I know I have only been here one month and that I have 3 character but could I add one?Vegivampa (talk) 19:15, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Apparition Prof Hi I was wondering if April Castella could be the Apparition Professor at Hogwarts. Hate Perachel? Join me and love Percabeth! :D 22:36, November 19, 2012 (UTC) When is the next school year? Hate Perachel? Join me and love Percabeth! :D 23:37, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Questions Um I have been thinking with a fellow Wiker and she and me want to have twins and RP. I dont need it urgenly!!Vegivampa (talk) 23:44, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Dark Spell List As we discussed, Bond, I've created this page, and moved the "extreme" stuff from the Spell List onto it. Obviously, feel free to change anything you disagree with. I thought the invasive aspect of Legilimency (combined with the fact that it wasn't taught as standard at Hogwarts) merited it a place on this list, but if you think otherwise, please move it back. Alex Jiskran 11:05, November 18, 2012 (UTC) User:Mistelm I've moved her to 'Inactive' status on the Admin Status page, Bond, as she hasn't edited for five weeks, and hasn't logged in since the sixth of this month. I think the Bcrats may need to look at the whole Admin team soon, for who's active etc. Alex Jiskran 17:59, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you come on Chat any time soon, if so, please drop me an Owl and I'll join you. :) Alex Jiskran 02:41, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Thank You! I just had a few things to sort out in Real Life. But I'm back now. :D 16:23, November 21, 2012 (UTC) School, homework XP Department requests Hi, Bond!:) Okay, I've gotten a lot of requests to sort characters while I was on. *Not my fault I'm on a lot D:* I've been telling htem I can't, and don't even know how, but as it's happened quite a bit, and even before, I've been thinking of joining the S&S department, so can I, then? Thanks! ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 18:22, November 21, 2012 (UTC) The Sanguinians The Sanguinians are a group of Slytherin Pure-Bloods trying to prank and wreak havoc upon Hogwarts school. There only main purpose is to terrorize the students secretly, without being noticed or told off. - The Sanguinians How does a Professor join a group with this avowed objective? I still don't understand. Alex Jiskran 03:40, November 22, 2012 (UTC) BigBiteFest '15 We seem to have another glut of vampires, Bond. I think these too are going to need restricting to absolute max one per user. Alex Jiskran 06:00, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Office Check headmaster's Office if you can Colin687 01:33, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Roll up! Roll up! Alex Jiskran 08:46, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Bacon Bond the user bacon said some hurtful things and i want to know if you would owl him and ask him about it. Sorry to bother you.? Audrajoye 02:09, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Prepare yourself!! Prepare yourself!! this WILL be a terribly long owl.. lol .. ill get to it then I was wondering if it be possible for Alice Kunze to change her occupation from Mythology Professor, into History of Magic Proffesor. She doesn't have the greatest interest for Mythology as she does History of Magic, and also, I am sure OOC i would be the best teacher I can be, seeing that we've been unlucky with this job with other users before, but Im sure I could pull my own wait, and I would not disappoint. So, please get back to me on that. Secondly, I had an idea for a category thing or possibly badge we could set up with newer and older users. I think it might be possible if we categorized or gave a badge of Muggle-Born, Half-Blood, and Pure-blood, which would be based on how long they have been a part of the wiki. Say That a new user comes along, and after them making a charcter and getting sorted, they would then get categorized or given a badge saying Muggle-Born. Then, after a term goes by at Hogwarts, they would be given the Half-Blood badge or categorized as such. and then, after another THREE terms, they could be given the badge or categorization of Pure-Blood, dignifying they have been here for a long time. Get back to me on this idea as well. Ok, well, I expected that to be longer, but I guess i must have summarized good. Again, I would greatly love to take the History of Magic spot. I love it more than any subject in the entire Hogwarts curriculim, and would love it if you accepted. Thanks Bond, for all of your support Colin687 04:46, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey! Long time no talk! Let me just say, wow. You guys. You've taken this to a whole new level, and I love it. Well done. Anyhow... Just dropped by to see how everything is going. Hope it's going well! I'll leave you to your duties, keep doing such a fabulous job! It's so awesome to see some dumb little Wiki I made in High School become such a successful Wiki! And it's all because of you guys! Again, well done. I salute you. Hayward67(Send Me an Owl) 05:28, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Alice Hey, need a bit of help with my talk bubble. The link to Alice's office is acting weird. I was hoping you could help me out. Also, kind of wanted an ok on this, but i started anyway. I thought maybe Alice could be the Substitute for Tirnket, saying she had not been fulfilling her duties as teacher and say she had been fired. And Alice would try and teach the class as much as they can before end of term. I already started, but figured I'd let you know so then if you wanted you could stop me sooner than later. Cuse i figured, really, the fifth years and seventh years ought to do there finals no matter what, seeing as they are N.E.W.T.'s and O.W.L's .. figured i'd only put about 5 questions on each, just to say they actually did em. please reply. Colin687 00:32, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Shani and Rie are starting up a "Skyfall" based RP wiki, Bond, and they asked me to help with writing and so on. I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction for info on how to set up character Sorting and similar necessities. Thanks, Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:22, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Great help That;s fantastic - thanks so much, Bond. Oh, by the way I spoke, a day or so ago, to Hayward67 when (she?) dropped by very briefly. She seemed delighted by the growth of the wiki, and said you and HoR deserved the credit. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:32, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Re talk bubbles Thank you!! Audrajoye 00:22, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Final Professor Griffin will be having a final for Potions. Links to all the exams are on the Potions page. If you think they need any changing let me know. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure Category:Sigs 01:55, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ditto for Ramley and myself. We talked about most Potions not having ingredient lists or instructions, let me know if it would be a good idea to include a OCC NOTE: mentioning that each student should brew the potion their way. Using either listed ingriedients (if applicable) or choosing their own, same for the brewing process. Freja 07:14, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Ramley's Exams Creativity is what I was aiming for. The usual post in potions is "So-and-so started brewing" even with detailed instructions. I've done it myself and I don't want to see that on a final. I'll create a formula for the potions that don't have one listed but I was hoping who ever chooses to take the final would do that themselves otherwise it's like I've given them the anwers to half of the exam. Freja 20:34, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Hi bond! I want to say thanks for helping jisk with the 'sorting' coding, for the skyfall wiki that we're co-founding. Sooooo...... Tanks bond! [[User:Shanisaskirata1411|'~Shani~']] [[User talk:Shanisaskirata1411|'I believe that if life gives you lemons...']] you should make lemonade... And have a party!!!! 06:15, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Exams Professor Rivers will be having finals for Divination. Here's a link: General RP:Divination/Finals. Finals There will be no finals for 1-4 year Charms and none for Care of Magical Creatures. I didn't have as much time to keep up with charms this term with my trip and broken computer and very few have ever participated in a CoMC final. --~Peislandgal (talk) 13:56, November 30, 2012 (UTC)